transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bumblebee (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Bumblebee is one of Optimus Prime's most trusted lieutenants. Although he is not the strongest or most powerful of the Autobots, Bumblebee more than makes up for this with a bottomless well of luck, determination and bravery. He would gladly give his life to protect others and stop the Decepticons. Fiction ''Transformers/Marvel'' Stop Motion :Voice actor: eagc7 (English), TFUltimateBumblebee (English, Earth Protectors), Nightslash12345 (English, Earth Protectors) At One Point, Bumblebee Defeated and Shrunk Megatron. Later Bumblebee was Seen Leading an Attack in the Decepticon Base, in where he Kills Starscream he is Later Attacked by a Small Protoform Decepticon, Who is Killed by prowl, Later when Prowl is Shot down by Dreadwing Bumblebee Notices that he Died After Hearing Optimus Message, He and Longarm Went to Earth, the Duo Scanned their New Forms. they Meet with Sideways While Driving To Meet Prime. During theri Encounter Longarm Falls to a Cliff. Bumblebee Thinks Longarm Died Prepares to Kill Sideways. But Bonecrusher Shows Up and Crushes His Vocal Prossecors, and Throws Him to the same cliff, Bumblebee Descovers He Lost His Voice but the Duo Continues their Way Later they Finds Prime, Longarm tells Prime that Bee Lost His Voice, WHich Angers Bumblebee that Uses His Radio to Yell I NEED MY VOICE BACK!!!!!, After Jazz and Sideswipe Arrived, Prime Tells The Autobots the Allsaprk Current Location is a Musuem The Autobots goes to Find the Musuem, But they Descover it was Destroyed by Stasrcream, and the allspark was Stolen By Him, the Autobots Chases Starscream, After Meeting Soem Humans, Bumblebee Chases Stasrcream By Himself, He Takes the Allspark off Starscream Hands and Leaves Away, Later he Meets Up with Ironhide The Duo goes to a city where they Encounter Megatron, Bumblebee Legs are Blasted By Megatron, The Allspark falls off Bumblebee Hands too, Later He Sees Ironhide Death and he is horrified by it, Later Longarm Comes to Help Him, Hsi Legs are Repaired, and he grabs the allspark he then helps Prime in Defeating Megatron, After Megatron went offline Bumblebee Gives the Allspark to Optimus, but Then Megatron goes Online that prime destroy the allspark in order to Kill Megatron, Bumblebee Later sees some shards left in megatron Body, After that he Remains in earth with the rest of the Autobots Later on Bumblebee by Some Reason Parked on a Wal-mart, horever he transformed and left Horever he was unaware that he was Recorded a Year Later, Bumblebee was Sent to a Mission to find the Human Child Named Sam Witwicky, When he Arrived to Sam House, Sam saw Bumblebee and Thought Bumblebee was going to Kill him Horever Bumblebee tells sam that he wants to talk to him, horever sam dosent lsiten which forces Bumblebee to Chase Him Bumblebee Continues Chasing Sam Witwicky, Sam Trips Over, Sicne he fell, Bumblebee Transforms And Tells Sam that He Wants the Allspark Shard, Sam is Confused, Bumblebee Then Tells Sam About What the Allspark. aslo Bumblebee Knowing Sam Wont Know what Cybertronian is He tells him that its an Object with Japanese Words, Sam Now Knows What it is. he have it in his Pocket, Sam then Ask Why Bumblebee Needs it, Bee just Tells Sam That He Just Needs it Before the Decepticons Find it, Bumblebee Tells Sam that he is an Autobot and he can Intentify The Autobots and Decepticons By their Faction Symbols, Sam is Confused with this Whole Autobots and Decepticons thing, Bumblebee Tells Sam that the Decepticons are Bad while the Autobots Are Good, He Aslo tells that the Decepticons Could use the Shard to Conquer the World by Transforming Earth Machines into Decepticons, Sam Asks what to do Bumblebee Suggest that He Should go with him to Florida where the Rest of the Autobots Are, Bumblebee Transforms, Sam enters in Bumblebee and the 2 Drives Away, while they drive Sam Asks Bumblebee what is His Name, Bumblebee tells Him and Later he Tells Sam what it his Name While they Drive the Encounter Brushguard and Death Stalker, Sam Afraid of Getting Killed Runs Away, Bumblebee Fights and Kills Brushguard, While Death Stalker Searches for Sam, But before he Could find Him, Bumblebee Grabs Death Stalker and Rips him in 2 Bumblebee Tells Sam that its Safe Now, So the 2 continues their Trip to Florida 1 Day Later. Bumblebee Informs Prime that He Found Sam, Sam Wonders who is Optimus Prime, Bumblebee Tells Him that He is their Leader, Sam Aks if there are More Primes, Bumblebee Tells hi mthat indeed they were More, But Tells Him that Most of the Primes are Dead and That Optimus Could be the Last Prime Left, Sam Ask Bumblebee if HE IS Sure, Bumblebee Says that He Could be Wrong and that there Could More Primes Left, But he Tells Sam that Optimus Knows More and that he Would Tell Him More Bumblebee and Sam Arrives to NEST where they Meet the 2 Newest Members of NEST Ryan and Jon Carlic, Later the Decepticons Attacked NEST But he was Nonwhere to be seen but it coudl be clear that Bumblebee Fought Some Decepticons Later after the Attack Sam Asked Bumblebee why Optimus was Depressed, Bumblebee Told Him that prime is depressed due to the deaths of jazz, Springer and Ironhide, Later he tells sam how he lost his vocie and a bit of Megatron, Later Optimus Tells Sam that he Cant go home yet, Later that Night Bee feels sorry for sam has he Cant go Home, Sam tells Bee that he can go home soon, Later the 2 See Shooting Stars and Make Wishes, The Next Day The Decepticosn returned for save Megatron Clone and steal one of the Shards, Bumblebee woke up sam and told him about the Attack, He was not Seen but its clear that he Was part of the battle later he Went to see if Prime was Okay }} Relationships The Relationships the character Have with Some Characters Toys Toys That Were Used for play the Character ''Transformers (2007) Deluxe Class toys *'Bumblebee (Camaro Concept)' (Deluxe Class Concept Camaro, 2007) **''Japanese ID number: MA-10 **''Accessories:'' Plasma cannon : The second Deluxe class Bumblebee toy, which shares no parts with the previous one (even the head, despite being based on the same general design, is a different sculpt), transforms into the concept vehicle for the 2009 Chevrolet Camaro. Maintaining the high standard for car accuracy in the movie line, Bumblebee is very faithful to the real-life vehicle, featuring clear blue windows in contrast to the opaque windows seen in both his previous Deluxe class toy and the Ultimate Bumblebee toy. : Bumblebee features two Automorphing gimmicks during transformation: (a) swinging his hood down into robot mode position also moves his arms up and (b), swinging his feet down will move the rear fenders up and behind his calves, as well as swinging the rear windows to his inner calves in a spring-loaded action. Unusually, this version of Bumblebee is much more accurate to the CGI design than either the older-model Deluxe OR the Ultimate figure, with the chest properly articulating in a fairly Movie-accurate manner. He's also slightly taller than most of the other Deluxe Class figures. : Bumblebee features a superb range of articulation, with ball joints in his shoulders, neck, torso, wrists and upper legs, with ratcheting and swivels making up the remaining joints. Instead of the rather inaccurate missile launchers from the 1976 Camaro toy, '09 Bumblebee comes with a mostly accurate version of his plasma cannon as it appears in the movie, but for added play value, it can Automorph into an energy blade by opening up the halves of the gun barrel and swinging them back. The cannon can be held in either of his hands. : Care should be taken when removing the cannon from Bumblebee's hands, as excessive force can damage the wrist ball joint socket. : Contrary to popular opinion, the yellow pieces on the back of Bumblebee's feet are not supposed to be heel spurs, nor have they been mis-assembled. They are supposed to fold up to emulate the detail found on the CGI design. : A running change version of this mold adds tabs to the hip panels, which makes the vehicle mode hold together better, as well as sculpted pupils inside Bumblebee's eyes. Initially this was believed to be a variant for the Japanese market; however, later shipments of the Hasbro toy featured those changes as well, as did all subsequent versions of the mold. : This mold was also used to make "Allspark Power" Cliffjumper. : The Toy was Used has Bumblebee in Prologue *'Bumblebee' (Deluxe Class Classic Camaro, 2007) **''Japanese ID number:'' MA-03 **''Accessories:'' 2 projectiles : The first Deluxe Class version of Movie Bumblebee transforms into a yellow 1976 Chevrolet Camaro with a quite reasonable level of sculpted detail. In contrast to the other Deluxe-class car Transformers in the Movie toyline, he does not have clear windows, instead opting for opaque yellow plastic with painted metallic blue. : Bumblebee is armed with two shoulder-mounted spring-loaded missile launchers (inspired by the shoulder-mounted missile launchers he uses to fight Brawl/Devastator in the movie), which also double as hand-held weapons or can be mounted on ports on the undersides of his elbows. His legs and chest Automorph during transformation. : The initial release of the toy featured even tabs for the Automorph gimmick; oddly, Hasbro later decided to retool the feature so the tab would be uneven. This resulted in many reported cases of the tab snapping during transformation. Press the button or you'll break him. Seriously. The retooled Automorph gimmick would be used for all subsequent versions of the mold, including the Japanese ones, and the breakage problem wouldn't be fixed until the UK exclusive "Towed to Safety" two-pack and the Target exclusive "Evolution of a Hero" two-pack. : Packaging photos and early test shots of Hasbro's Bumblebee featured transparent blue plastic windows and missile parts. However, the final Hasbro production toy has opaque yellow plastic. The Japanese TakaraTomy release of Bumblebee retains the transparent blue plastic parts, with yellow paint for the outer car shell. As a consequence, the missiles, which are on the same sprue, are also made of clear blue plastic, just like the early prototype seen in the Hasbro stock photos for the toy. He also uses the retooled version of the mold with the fixed Automorph gimmick. :The packaging used for the Japanese toy is the same as for the Hasbro version, with the exception of additional stickers identifying it as a Japanese market release. :The Toy was Used has Bumblebee in Transformers and Sector 7 ''Revenge of the Fallen'' Deluxe Class toys *'Bumblebee' (Deluxe, 2009) **''Japanese ID number:'' RA-03 **''Accessories:'' Projectile :Released as part of the preview series of figures for Revenge of the Fallen's toyline alongside Soundwave, Bumblebee is a retool of the Camaro Concept Bumblebee mold, feature a new vehicle front end, hood and wheels to reflect the changes to the prop vehicle used in the movie; and in robot mode has a new, more accurate headsculpt. His right arm has been retooled to accommodate a built-in spring-loaded plasma cannon, replacing the converting plasma cannon/blade weapon from the previous version of this mold. Don't look at his eyes for too long, you'll have nightmares. :Strangely, the missile for his right arm is slightly too long for the slot in the arm itself, so it either has to be slightly cut down to fit or the cannon must be swiveled outwards to accommodate the missile. (This has been fixed in later releases, such as the European market). Also, instead of having movie accurate gray colored "toe" sections on his feet like the later 2007 figures, his toes are painted yellow ...on top of yellow plastic. Oookay... :The Toy was Used has Bumblebee in Earth Protectors *'Cannon Bumblebee' (Deluxe, 2009) **''Japanese ID number:'' RA-14 :This extensive retool of Bumblebee changes the entire upper half of the robot mode, and thus half of the car, to newly designed parts, including more articulated arms with open palms, less obstructive vehicle kibble, a differently transforming chest, and two flip-out (non-firing) missile launcher racks behind his head. Only the legs remain unaltered from the original version of the mold. Interestingly, his arms can be detached and easily popped onto the original mold, resulting in a more show-accurate robot mode, though this sacrifices transformation. This extensive retooling results in a car interior with seats and a crude dashboard, but the windows are so opaque that these new details can't easily be seen. A variant with clear blue windows was released in later shipments. :His "heels" are assembled backwards, which keeps them from being folded up against the back of the shins. Disappointingly, his chest cannot deform like the previous releases of this mold (or his Fast Action Battler, which still has a deforming chest). :The Toy was Used has Bumblebee in Earth Protectors Human Alliance *'Bumblebee' / Sam Witwicky (Human Alliance, 2009) **''Japanese ID number:'' RA-21 **''Accessories:'' 2 Missiles :Human Alliance Bumblebee comes with a posable figure of Sam Witwicky that can fit inside in Bumblebee's vehicle mode (plugging into his seat via a small hole in his back) and drive him. In robot mode, Bumblebee's vehicle-mode seats end up on his arms, and Sam can sit in either of them; the seat on Bumblebee's right has a headrest that can fold down to look slightly less conspicuous in robot mode, while the seat on Bumblebee's left arm features a pair of cannons which flip over Sam's shoulders, offering him some offensive hardware to protect his rather precarious position. Sam can also stand on a platform that flips out from the small of Bumblebee's back (again, via peg-holes on his feet), manning a small non-firing cannon that flips out over Bumblebee's right shoulder. Finally, Bumblebee's left palm also contains a peg, meaning Sam can securely stand or sit in his big buddy's hand. Bumblebee himself features a spring-loaded cannon for his left arm, which can fire the two missiles the figure comes with, a flip-out double-barreled silver cannon that points over his head, and a functional flip-down battle mask. Much like the rest of his Human Alliance brethren, Bumblebee is roughly the same size as an Alternators toy, being slightly taller than Alternators Mirage in robot mode. :There is a significant misassembly issue with Bumblebee: according to TakaraTomy's images of the resin prototype as well as Bumblebee's CG design, the retail toy's legs are on the wrong sides of his body, so the details on his legs are inverted. Since the instructions reflect this assembly, it's possible that this was done on purpose because with the toy in its originally intended assembly, the waist section could be rather difficult to transform for children. The toy's originally intended assembly can still be easily achieved by disassembling his crotch and reassembling the legs backwards. Once this is complete, Bumblebee will look the way he was intended to look, while adding some minor extra steps during transformation. :The Toy was Used has Bumblebee in Earth Protectors Category:Males Category:Living Characters Category:Autobots Category:Transformers Prologue Autobots Category:Transformers Autobots Category:Transformers Earth Protectors Autobots Category:Transformers Sector 7 Autobots